


浅痕

by GreenTourmaline



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 梅斯罗斯起初留在米斯林湖北岸养伤，他的精神状况岌岌可危。半个月后，梅格洛尔去探望他，将他带回了费诺里安的营地。据传梅斯罗斯很快平稳下来，芬巩却自此心神不宁。他的内心被矛盾充填，无从解脱。于是他动身去了南岸，试图寻找到一个答案。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	浅痕

**Author's Note:**

> 用了《逝水》里的一个设定：小熊在遥望着洛斯加上空的火光时扯下他的吊坠扔进了海里——那吊坠是大梅送他的成年礼物，这些年从未离身。
> 
> 正文里不会提及的一点：大梅回营后，吩咐不要宣扬他没有烧船的事情，因为他拒绝以个人的身份被宽恕。所以小熊知情已经是很久很久以后。
> 
> 其实应该先写二梅怎么把大梅从北岸捞回来……不然这里面小熊有些情绪会显得突兀莫名。但这脑洞我将近一个月前开的了，当时只写了后半段的大纲。总之大意就是大梅在北岸无论如何都无法宁静下来，情况一直很糟糕，小熊试遍了所有方法，就是不肯把他放回家（这也是芬熊的授意）。
> 
> 渣文笔OOC，我真不擅长写感情戏……

“噢，看看谁来了，我们的大英雄！”凯勒巩放下正在擦拭的弓，鹰隼一般的眼中不见往日的敌意，也仍然算不上友善。芬巩并未理会他的戏谑，他自马上一跃而下，银蓝色的抹额在阳光下熠熠生辉；他站在费诺里安的营地，犹如一捧蓝星花盛放在了罂粟丛中。

“Maitimo在哪？我要见他。”

“兄长正在休息。”库茹芬原本抱臂立在凯勒巩身后，在芬巩靠近后换了姿势，简单施以礼节，对他表达出相应的尊重。

“我可以等他醒来。”芬巩显然并不打算白走这么一遭，“告诉我他在哪里，我不会打扰到他。”

“我对此感到抱歉，Findekáno，但是兄长并不想见你。”梅格洛尔柔和的嗓音自斜后方传来。芬巩回过头与他对视，梅格洛尔的眼中一如既往看不出任何实质情绪。

“为什么？”芬巩看起来十分平静，“我需要一个答案。”

“他拒绝并非出于怠慢。”梅格洛尔垂下眼睫，似乎有些许忧愁，“恰恰相反，我想你最能理解……他不希望在你面前有失礼节。”

“你觉得这个理由有说服力吗？考虑到先前就是我在照顾他。让我去见他，在那之前，我绝不会离开。穿过赫尔卡拉克西冰峡的精灵，有足够的耐心去等待。”

他的眼神太过坚定，透过灰色的瞳孔，能望进灵魂深处燃烧的白焰。梅格洛尔沉吟：“我会再去询问兄长的意见。在此之前，请先休息片刻。Ambarussa。”

深红头发的双子一左一右将他领向会客间。不同于兄长们，他们的神情都十分友善，甚至洋溢着几分崇敬。他们一路上叽叽喳喳，问题一打接一打地抛来，也不管芬巩能不能接上话。临分别前，他们再度郑重谢过芬巩的英勇壮举。一举一动自然得体，仿佛一切都未曾改变。

太过自然了。他们很在努力地维持先前的样子，但是谁都知道，一切都已经回不去了。

梅斯罗斯在最年长的弟弟的搀扶下缓缓起身，仅是倚在床头这个动作，就已经耗费了大量力气。

“你们拦不住他。”他先于他的兄弟开口，语气平缓，只是在毫无感情地陈述一个既定事实。

“是啊，”梅格洛尔挑起眉毛，“安戈洛坠姆的毒雾和无尽死地都拦不住他去见你，我们又怎么拦得住。”

“我们是需要谈一谈，但不是现在……不应该是现在。”梅斯罗斯低声叹息。

“所以？”梅格洛尔的语调圆润地往上扬了扬，“你若不见，他会在这里住下。我们倒是养得起又一个诺多王子，这点你不用操心。”

“Makalaurë。”梅斯罗斯无奈地摇了摇头，他再度发出一声轻叹，“让他进来吧。”

芬巩进门时，梅斯罗斯正看着窗外出神。他的面色依旧苍白如纸，昔日俊美的面庞如今消瘦如削，几道狰狞的疤痕蜿蜒于上，比起前些时日似乎已经淡了些；昔日健硕的体魄如今羸弱得风一吹都会倾斜，他还记得他在山崖上抱住他的冰冷触感，他的心脏在嘶吼，连灵魂都在痛苦地悲鸣。

“Maitimo。”他轻声唤着他的名字。来之前他准备了三种以上的腹稿，该说些什么，该谈些什么话题，该持以什么样的态度……所有思路在见到梅斯罗斯的一瞬统统瓦解。他记不清自己是怎么走到他的身边，又是怎么在床沿落座，回过神来时，他已经怔怔凝视着他失神许久。梅斯罗斯看向他的目光总是格外温柔，在维林诺时，这温柔中往往含着喜悦，而现在，这种温柔深不见底，置身其中有着沉水一般的无力感。

他忍不住避开了目光，后知后觉梅斯罗斯正佩戴着一块美丽的绿色宝石。噢，埃莱萨，它曾经是费诺的随身饰物，是精灵宝钻之前他最得意的造物之一，走到哪带到哪，据说有着疗愈的功效。

“你……恢复得怎么样？”他干巴巴地问道，有意无意地贴近梅斯罗斯微凉的指尖。

“如你所见。”梅斯罗斯莞尔，语调平和，“Findo，为什么要过来，为什么是现在？”

我只是过来看看你，我难道不能这么做吗？他想这样回答，但是他们都会知道这是谎言。他去安戈洛坠姆是为让分崩离析的诺多得以复合，他现在也不仅仅是在顾念旧情；他想问的问题太多，有千百种情绪在心头压抑，它们争先恐后地高声叫嚣，他自己都分不清最想说出口的是哪一个。

沉默渐渐弥散开来。芬巩不作回应，于是梅斯罗斯换了更直白的问法：“Findo，你想要从我这里获取什么？”

说话时，他的目光有意无意瞥向芬巩的颈间——那里曾挂着一枚精美的银色吊坠，是他为他亲手打制的成年礼物；自那日之后，这吊坠就从未离身。如今它已经消失不见，那只能意味着一件事。

“你是在质询我吗？”芬巩终于重拾思绪。他很少用这样锋利的眼神看向梅斯罗斯，他的导师与挚友，他最尊敬爱戴的人。即使在训练中刀剑相向，他每每中气十足地喊着“这次我真的会打败你”，彼时眼神中的锋芒，也会被爱柔软地包裹住棱角。

“不，我只是在陈述一个横亘你我之间已久的问题。你今日既然前来，这个话题终究不可避免。”

他依然保持着得体的微笑。温柔，毫无底线的温柔。芬巩对这种温柔心生厌倦，但是他选择不动声色。

“你想要什么样的结果？”他反问道，尽量不让任何感情流露出来。令他意外的是，梅斯罗斯的脸色渐渐沉敛。哀伤在他的眉目间晕散，淡得像层一吹即散的水雾。

“说实话，我不想要知晓答案。”

有那么一瞬——或者不止一瞬，芬巩只想紧紧抱住他，忘记家族使命，忘记他们的立场，甚至忘记洛斯加鲜血淋漓的背叛。他可以选择原谅，全然地，尽管他的手是因他才染上亲族的鲜血，尽管这背叛切切实实在他的心上剜下了不可磨灭的伤痕；但是他会选择原谅，因为这是Maitimo，他自少年时代就深爱、挚爱的人。他还是会全然地去信任，他们可以亲密如初，他们之间的一切都不必被权术所捆绑；他们可以是一切，唯独不是今日这般，为结果显而易见的愚蠢问题去打这些怪诞的机锋。

不，不应该是这样。

“索伦曾对我施行精神拷问，”梅斯罗斯兀地开口，他的身体微不可查地颤抖了一下，但是笑意再度浮上他的面容，尽管他的脸色惨白得近乎透明，“他让我无数次陷入幻境，反复经历着绝望。但是见到你的时候，我立刻就知道，你真的来了。”

冷意在心脏中弥漫，他急促地打断他：“Maitimo，你不必——”

“幻境中从来不会出现在半兽人洞穴上唱歌的傻瓜。”梅斯罗斯为此轻笑出声，“幻境中的你，也从来不曾摘下我送给你的礼物。”

“不要再说了。”他的眼神几乎失却焦点，他的手缓缓搭上他的肩，一个接近拥抱的姿势。

“是你要谈一谈。既然已经开始，那就现在把话说开。”梅斯罗斯正色，他看着他的眼睛，语气坚定，“费诺里安不接受审判。”

“我们发自内心感激你们的付出，对此，我也会予以相应的回报。”

“如果怨忿难消，你可以以任何手段向我索要代价。但是费诺里安不会接受任何人的审判。任何人。”

芬巩的双手猛地收紧。

“Maitimo...”他低垂着头，声音几近破碎；这让梅斯罗斯的心脏也随之绞住。紧握他肩膀的手正在颤抖——不，芬巩现在整个人都在颤抖，他的呼吸声越来越沉重，像被巨大的痛楚击中，竭尽全力要从中挣离。

“你以为，”言语间，他还在粗喘着，“这就是我想要的？”

他猛地抬起头，数不尽的情愫在灰色的眼睛中纠葛，但是他的眸光雪亮，利剑一般穿过了梅斯罗斯的心口。

“Findo，不要哭，求你。”梅斯罗斯下意识抬手想要安抚，右臂动了动，又蓦地一滞，黯然收回。他原来哭了吗？连他自己都没有察觉到。

猝不及防地，他被芬巩一把拉进怀中。

“Maitimo，Maitimo……”他在他的耳边不断呢喃，他的心跳沉如鹿撞，透过紧贴的胸腔激烈共鸣。

“你知不知道……”好半天，他才平稳住呼吸，“当我自睡梦中醒来，有多怕这一切都只是我的幻想。我没有找到你，我亲手杀了你，我失败了，我没能把你带回来。”每说一句，他的手臂都更加收紧几分，直到最后，他几乎是嵌在了他的怀中，“每当自这样的噩梦中惊醒，我都恨不得立刻来到你的身边，看到你就在这里。”

他深吸一口气，缓缓退开来，认真地凝望着梅斯罗斯的眼睛。

“我爱你。”

梅斯罗斯一震。芬巩轻柔地摩挲着他的脸颊：“我不能承受失去你。这太痛苦了。”

他渐渐向他靠近，直到呼吸相闻。一种异样的感觉涌上梅斯罗斯的心头。他只犹豫了片刻，继而顺从地闭上了双眼。

芬巩吻了上来。

起初，他只是在他微凉的唇上舔舐。他的手锢在他的脑后，另一只手自肩背往下不断游移。梅斯罗斯轻唤着他的名字；他很快就说不出一个词。一次换气的间隙，芬巩猛然加大了桎梏的力道，在梅斯罗斯惊呼的间隙趁虚而入。他们唇舌交缠，梅斯罗斯几乎无法呼吸，他仰起头，露出颈侧优美的曲线；芬巩撩开布料，温柔地抚摸过他的腰侧，手掌紧贴着他的皮肤。

他看起来像一头受伤的小兽，尤其在触摸到那些狰狞疤痕的时候，他的眉也痛苦地拧住。他在梅斯罗斯发出含糊不清的低吟时放开了他，他们大口喘息着，梅斯罗斯的眼神已经有些许迷离。芬巩看着他瘦削的面容，意识到他的堂兄已经异常疲惫。他扶着他缓缓躺下。

“Maitimo，不要以为我会忘记。”他这样说道，俯下身，在他的唇上再度印下一个轻吻。

梅斯罗斯顺势勾住了他。他的手在他的脖颈间作乱，有什么冰凉又坚硬的触感划过，等回过神来，埃莱萨已经稳稳地挂在了他的身上。

“不！”他的瞳孔蓦然放大，“这个太贵重了，我不能……”他试图解下精灵宝石，但是梅斯罗斯勾住了他的指尖，温柔而不容置疑。

“Maitimo，”他的语气近乎哀伤，“你才更需要它……”

梅斯罗斯摇了摇头，露出一个虚弱的笑。

“它很贵重。所以这次，一定要收好。”

芬巩回到北岸已是夕阳西下。传令官看到他十分高兴，他转达了他父亲的吩咐，让他一回来就去找他。

议事厅空空荡荡，只有他和父亲两人。进门的一瞬，芬巩发现他的父亲忽然看着他失了神。隐秘的愧疚让他开始怀疑是不是哪里留下了痕迹，但他很快意识到，父亲只是在看着埃莱萨。

失神只有短暂的片刻，芬国昐很快找回自己，露出素来的和煦笑容。

“这个礼物很贵重，一定要收好。”说话时，他的眼神有些许迷离，仿佛在冲破时空看向非常遥远的地方。芬巩为短短时间内听到的一模一样话语而怔愣。在他的心中，再贵重的宝石也比不过堂兄亲手打造的礼物，但是它已经被他亲手埋葬在波涛深处，和他们回不去的过去一起。

“是的，父亲，我会。”他这般答道。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 费诺里安现在全部的责任与罪都扛在大梅的肩上，即使是小熊，也无法释怀。  
> 于是这里小熊把自己后路断了，逼着自己提早做出选择。  
> 他们算是相互试探着去靠近对方，又迟迟不敢伸手去触碰，生怕一旦触碰到，眼前的一切都会破碎，不得不面见冷的现实：他们的情谊已经是过去，从今以后只有政治纠葛。他们需要做出亲密如初的戏码，安抚民心，带动诺多的团结，哪怕心早已各自远去。  
> 不过小熊还是没能绷得住，决定豁出去。但他直到最后也没敢问大梅到底怎么想。  
> “浅痕”在这里指宝石中的细小裂痕。
> 
> 可能会修文，毕竟写的时候身体状况非常不好，也不知道写出来的会是什么样……但愿还可以。


End file.
